yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 047
！ ！！ | romaji = Shissō! Nanten Kairō!! | english = Southern Corridor Sprint!! | japanese translated = Sprint! The Southern-Sky Corridor!! | chapter number = 47 | japanese release = June 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = August 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Southern Corridor Sprint!!", known as "Sprint! The Southern-Sky Corridor!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed June 21, 2013 in the 8/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension" towers over "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", as Goodwin draws a card through the effect of "Celestial Bell Tower". With six cards in his hand, "Drago Ascension" has 6000 ATK, double that of "Red Dragon", and Jack Goodwin immediately attacks with "Ultimate Ascending Wave" and he declares that this is the end. Jack tells Goodwin not to play him for a fool; the King's Duel is not over yet. He activates a Trap Card, "Synchro Drive" to prevent his Synchro Monster from being destroyed this turn and halving any battle damage. Jack manages to blunt the Sense impact with his Sense Banish as his Life Points fall to 500. Goodwin calls Jack a sewer rat again, commenting that he's stubborn, like all of the V.S.S.L. guinea pigs, even the number zero brat. Goodwin had thought him to be long dead, but he put in some good work for Goodwin's ritual. Panting, Jack asks if that's all Goodwin has to say and tells him to end his turn. Goodwin Sets a card, reducing "Drago Ascension's" ATK to 5000, and ends his turn. Jack declares his turn and immediately activates "Red Dragon's" "Crimson Hellfire" effect to destroy all other monsters in Attack Position. Goodwin calls it pointless, and he uses the "Celestial Reincarnation" effect of "Drago Ascension" to resurrect its Synchro Materials, "Celestial Tuner", "Celestial Double Star Shaman", and the three "Celestial Mages". Goodwin wonders when Jack will learn, since now "Red Dragon" can't attack. Jack asks if Goodwin is sure, and he activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Clinch Reborn", which allows him to resurrect a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard since Goodwin did. Chanting "Fly to me! Take his head, guardian of death!" Jack Special Summons "The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander". With "Dark Highlander" in play, Goodwin can't Synchro Summon, so his "Celestial Reincarnation" is sealed. Goodwin is furious, but Jack isn't finished, equipping "Black Brooch" to "Celestial Double Star Shaman", which negates its effect and reduces its ATK by 1000, to zero. He tells Goodwin to get ready to take all the Sense he's got, having "Dark Highlander" attack with "Polar Death Slay". Goodwin takes a huge hit, falling to 200 Life Points, but "Celestial Double Star Shaman" survives due to "Black Brooch's" effect. He speeds ahead of Goodwin, and Goodwin asks if that was a tactical error, equipping the monster with a Spell Card that would protect it just to lower its ATK by 1000 points. Jack snorts that he is the King, activating "Dark Highlander's" other effect to destroy Equip Cards and inflict 400 damage to his opponent for each. Goodwin gasps in shock as Jack tells him to die. Goodwin activates a reverse card, "Celestial Guard", which will negate the destruction of all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, preventing the destruction of "Black Brooch" and the effect damage from going through. Jack ends his turn, angry that Goodwin survived. Goodwin draws, and then he begins laughing as he sees that he's drawn "Providential Injustice". He comments that that's a sewer rat for him, what a greedy Duelist. But now that greed has undone that. He thanks Jack for protecting his Tuner Synchro Monster, and immediately tunes his five monsters again. Jack asks if Goodwin has forgotten about "Dark Highlander", but Goodwin chants, "Heaven! Fate! Principle of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!" As "Drago Ascension" appears, Jack reminds Goodwin that "Dark Highlander" negates Synchro Summons, and "Dark Highlander" slices "Drago Ascension" apart with "Death Tropics". Goodwin retorts that it's no use, as the wheel of victory always favours him. He activate his own Quick-Play Spell, Providential Injustice, which allows him to destroy one of his opponent's monsters when a Synchro Summon has been negated. "Dark Highlander" is destroyed, and with him gone, there's nothing to stop Goodwin from Summoning "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension". The Duel Dragon appears on the field, and since Goodwin has Synchro Summoned successfully, he draws a card due to "Celestial Bell Tower", giving him six cards and "Drago Ascension" 6000 ATK. He immediately attacks, bidding farewell to the sewer rat. Jack retorts that it's Goodwin who's finished, and he activates a Trap Card, "Final Tombstone". Since they both have 1000 or less Life Points, they both discard their hands. Jack discards the final card in his hand, "Absolute King Back Jack", and Goodwin discards all six of his cards, reducing "Drago Ascension" to zero ATK. Jack calls it his own Handless Combo, remembering Kalin, and he tells "Red Dragon" to intercept the attack. Goodwin muses that Jack has no cards in his hand and no face-down cards, so everything is riding on "Red Dragon". It looks like Jack's useless struggle ends here. He activates a Trap, "Celestial Profit", which activates when he's sent cards to his Graveyard, and allows him to draw twice the number that he discarded. Since he sent six cards to the Graveyard, he draws twelve, bringing "Drago Ascension" up to 12000 ATK. Declaring himself master to the power heaven favours, the ultimate Shadow Sense, Brutal Annihilation, Goodwin activated his Duel Runner's accelerator, stating that he'll send Jack to the underworld with his sense of doom. His Duel Runner glows a deep blue as he accelerates, telling Jack that this is it. Jack swivels his Duel Runner around, declaring that he'll settle this with his greatest Sense. Goodwin asks if Jack is playing at a One-Shot Run, and comments that that's a sewer rat for you, telling Jack to admit that he's dead. Jack vows to settle this with his blazing Phoenix Whirlwind. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 5: Rex Rex has just Synchro Summoned "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension" (?/3000). As he Synchro Summoned, "Celestial Bell Tower" lets Rex draw 1 card. As Rex has 6 cards in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" becomes 6000 (?/3000 → 6000/3000). He attacks "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", but Jack activates his Set "Synchro Drive", preventing "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" from being destroyed by battle. In addition, the battle damage is halved (Jack 2000 → 500). Rex Sets 1 card. As there is 1 less card in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" decreases by 1000 (6000/3000 → 5000/3000). Turn 6: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" to destroy "Ascension", but the latter's effect activates, returning itself to Rex's Extra Deck and Special Summoning its Synchro Materials, "Celestial Double Star Shaman" (100/800), "Celestial Tuner" (900/600) and 3 "Celestial Mages" (1400/100 each) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, instead. Since the effect of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" failed to destroy a monster, it cannot attack this turn. As Rex Special Summoned a Synchro Monster, Jack activates "Clinch Reborn" from his hand, Special Summoning "Dark Highlander" (2800/2300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jack then equips "Black Brooch" to "Celestial Double Star Shaman", reducing its ATK by 1000 to 0. In addition, its effect is negated, and it can't be destroyed by battle. He attacks "Celestial Double Star Shaman" (Rex 3000 → 200). Jack activates the effect of "Dark Highlander" to destroy "Black Brooch", but Rex activates his Set "Celestial Guard", negating the destruction of Spell and Trap Cards this turn. Turn 7: Rex Rex tunes his 5 monsters to Synchro Summon "Ascension", but Jack activates the effect of "Dark Highlander" to negate its Summon. Rex chains "Providential Injustice" from his hand, negating its effect and destroying it as it tried to negate a Summon. As he Synchro Summoned, the effect of "Celestial Bell Tower" activates, letting him draw 1 card. As Rex has 6 cards in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" increases by 6000 (?/3000 → 6000/3000). As both players have less than 1000 Life Points, Jack activates his Set "Final Tombstone", forcing both players to discard their hands. As he has no cards in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" drops to 0 (6000/3000 → 0/3000). Rex activates his Set "Celestial Profit", letting him draw double the amount of cards discarded, meaning he draws 12. As he has 12 cards in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" increases by 12000 (0/3000 → 12000/3000) Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes